My Mad World
by Clopins-Gypsy-Dancer
Summary: A made up character is depressed over losing Cedric...and finally takes the most desperate action...Its a songfic


_Mad World_

This is a song story. I made this short story as in the POV if it was after Cedric's funeral and I was there. My friend asked me to make one for of course I obliged. Enjoy! I do not own Harry Potter or any characters.

_All around me are familiar faces_

_Worn out places, worn out faces_

It was three days since Cedric's funeral. I truly miss him, yet we all seem to be moving on as if nothing had ever happened. As I sat at in the common rooms with my friends, Ron, Hermione, and Harry, we all looked worn out and tired. Harry and I were there when it happened…when he came back…when…Cedric died…yet I could do nothing to save him…I couldn't save him…

_Bright and early for their daily races_

_Going nowhere, going nowhere_

_Their tears are filling up their glasses_

_No expression, no expression_

Even my teachers seemed worn out. Dumbledore seemed older, McGonagall seemed weak, and even Snape seemed…worried…

"Hey Kara look at Cho, poor girl she must be so depressed since Cedric died. Remember how he took her to the Yule Ball? They looked so happy…and now look" whispered Ron.

I did look at Cho and her eyes weren't sparkling with joy as they used to, they were red, wet and tired. We all knew that Cedric and Cho were going out, and for him to die by him must have torn her apart. I lost my parents to his power, and yet her tragedy seemed worse than my own. Perhaps I have been alone for so long, that I forgot what it feels like to be loved…

_Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow_

_No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

I cannot deny that I too had feelings for Cedric, but they were only as a friend, yet I still can remember him holding my hand at the Quidditch World Cup…it seems so long ago…I have shed my tears for him and yet I have no more to shed. My tears have long been wasted on others, and everyday I wait for him…Cedric…I know that he was not mine, yet my heart did not agree. A foolish thing the heart, I cannot help but chuckle.

"Kara are you alright? What's so funny?" asked Hermione.

I turned to face a worried looking friend.

"Yes Hermione I am ok, I was just thinking…." I looked over at my teacher Professor Snape.

"Thinking how much Snape looks like a huge bat in all his black clothing!" I laughed.

She smiled, but turned away to continue her Potions assignment.

_And I find it kinda funny_

_I find it kinda sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying_

_Are the best I've ever had_

Turning my head to look down at my empty parchment I remember how I used to dream of Cedric and I… things like us holding hands outside the halls of Hogwarts, sneaking over to Hogsmend and I taking the deadly spell that killed him. Yet they are always dreams, and he is never there. I must seem pathetic...

_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles_

_It's a very, very mad world mad world_

I tried telling Hermione how I felt about Cedric when he was alive, but I couldn't…why? Cedric is…was very popular with girls and he had Cho as a girlfriend. To me I think they all liked him because he was in the Tri Wizard Tournament and very handsome, and yet I loved him for who he was. Laughing when the Irish scored on the Bulgaria's and laughing at Ron thinking how Krum was like 'an artist' the way he flied. He and I had good times…even before the Quidditch World Cup.

_Children waiting for the day they feel good_

_Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday_

_Made to feel the way that every child should_

_Sit and listen, sit and listen_

The bell had rung telling us that we had to go to our other classes. Harry and Ron had Herbology, while Hermione and I had Potions.

"Kara you haven't written anything for the assignment that Snape signed! You know you are going to get it! Honestly how could you be so unorganized?" Hermione said.

I knew that Snape was going to have my head, but what did it matter? He could kill me for all he wanted but it would never bring Cedric back…I am beginning to think that I am never going to be happy again…I have lost so many friends in my life…I lost Andrew and I lost Paul…sometimes time can be cruel, yet I learned that the hard way…As I walked through the hallways of Hogwarts and looking at all the first years, I wish I could be young again, not having to worry about all the pain and disappointments that life can give you, well in my case throw at you.

_Went to school and I was very nervous_

_No one knew me, no one knew me_

I know that I am not very popular at school, and if you saw me you would keep on walking, but that's what its like when you aren't the same as everyone else, but I was blessed to have Ron, Harry and Hermione with me. As I entered Snape's room everyone was already seated, and I was the last one in. Hermione of course ran ahead of me not wanting to be late, as I walked slowly looking out the windows and at everyone who would pass by…

"Late once again Miss. Kara?" Snape said curtly.

I sat in the back seat in the back of the room and nodded my head.

"That is the third time this week Miss. Kara, are you incapable of making it on here on time, or do I have to personally hex you to get you here on time for my class?" boomed Snape.

I could tell that he was made at me, but then again he always was. I always talked back to him when he made me feel like I was being treated unfairly or when Neville would get into trouble…he truly loathed me…

_Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson_

_Look right through me, look right through me_

"Miss. Kara do you have your assignment for me?" he asked with a strict tone.

"No sir, I have not."

He got up and walked over to my desk. As he walked his black clothing seemed to swish around him, like a bat that spreads its wings for flight. His face was livid. I knew I must have pissed him off to make him look so angry. He came over to my desk and slammed his hands onto my desk. Of course this got the whole class to turn around and look at me. Draco was just beaming to see me get into trouble.

"Miss. Kara you will report to my room here at 10:00 tonight to finish your assignment as well as a good explanation why you are never here on time for my class!"

His anger now spent he turned around and yelled at the class to open their books. Draco looked at me and mouthed 'mudblood'. It used to bother me, but now…I'm just hollow…

_And I find it kinda funny_

_I find it kinda sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying_

_Are the best I've ever had_

Snape continued to teach his class as if I wasn't there. I must have fallen asleep in class…for I dreamed I was with Cedric…he told me that he was happy and that he was ok and that I should move on…but would I be able too? No…I don't think I can…I'm sorry Cedric I failed you…but don't worry I promise that I'm coming to you…tonight…all I need is a wand and one unforgivable curse…and I'm with you. Please wait for me…I'm coming…

_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles_

_It's a very, very mad world ... world_

_Enlarge your world_

Class had ended and I was heading toward the door when Snape reminded me that I had a detention with him, and of course I said that I would be there…but he doesn't have to worry about me bugging him and his class anymore…not after tonight…

I saw my friends…for the last time…

"Kara ready for dinner? I'm so hungry I could eat a Hippogriff!" said an excited Ron.

"No I'm really tired, so have dinner without me ok?" I said as happy as I possibly could.

Hermione and Ron walked off, but Harry grabbed my wrist.

"Are you sure that you are ok…you haven't been yourself since…well you know Cedric's passing." Harry said with concern.

I turned and hugged him.

"Harry I love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah I love you too, just like I love Ron and Hermione."

I gave him an extra big hug…and let go…

As I ran I heard him call "See ya tomorrow kay?"

I entered my room and closed the door. Walking through the room looking for if anyone was still there…I didn't want anyone to see me do this…no one was there…

As I pulled out my wand and sat on my bed, I took out a picture of Cedric and I…I kissed it and raised my wand at my heart…I'm coming Cedric….

"Avada Kadava…"

_Mad world_

Thanks for reading!


End file.
